Refuse to Sink
by GoldenHairedProngslet
Summary: Hermione Has suffered from so much since the war and is constantly hoping for everything to get better, every one else seem to be moving on but her. with the help from her friends she moves to Forks, Washington to be closer to her only living family she has left, The Swans, Mentions of Rape, violence and drama. Don't Like then don't read.. I apologise now for any spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

**Refuse to Sink**

Hermione Has suffered from so much since the war and is constantly hoping for everything to get better, every one else seem to be moving on but her. with the help from her friends she moves to Forks, Washington to be closer to her only living family she has left, The Swans, Mentions of Rape and violence, Don't Like then don't read...

* * *

_Laid lonely on the cold earth awaiting death, calmly, silently and patiently. Merlin's dying children covered in red waiting for the holiness off death to grace them, they poured the last of their love and joy to the remaining soldiers and surviving family's, wishing them a life of joy that they had fought for. The Death Eaters took away all the happiness and light and replaces it with darkness and pain. An old witch's tale about courageous young children all seem like distant lie's as they breather their last breathe, they greeted the darkness of death with a welcoming smile…_

Hermione shot up in bed covered in sweat and tears as she awoke from yet another nightmare that haunted her since the death of so many loved ones on that tragic night. She looked out of the window and over the busy streets of London as she cried herself to sleep, one hand protectively resting over her stomach, wishing her life would get better.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**what do you think so far? Please review...**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	2. Chapter 2

**Refuse to Sink**

**Thanks for the reviews guys,**

** I know there want much to go one but i really appreciate it. :D**

* * *

Everything in Hermione's life seemed like a dull ache, everything that passed her by became a slow blur, but with everything that has become of her life so far, she refuses to sink to the pit of darkness that everyone is expecting her to do. Sure she wasn't the same as before, but at least she was still trying to push forward instead of end it all together.

There was a quick knock at her door, she didn't move from her position thinking it was only the house keeper, she didn't even move when the door opened and someone shuffled towards the seat next to hers.

"Come on il mio angelo" said a warm yet worried Italian voice "You can't sit around here all day waiting for something to happen, why do we go see Potter and Weasley? They usually cheer you up a bit"

Hermione tilted her head to the side slowly before nodding weakly, she stood and stretched her skinny bones before going to get showered and changed.

Hermione's once bushy brown hair was now dull and lifeless, her once warm eyes were now emotionless and broken, her once flawless glowing skin now looked grey and tried, she sighed as she turned away from the mirror not wanting to look at the disgusting reflection that stared back at her, she changed in to one of Harry's old Quidditch jersey that was big and baggy, sagging off of her shoulder and some skinny jeans which didn't quite fit.

"Let's go Blaise before I change my mind" she whispered as she entered the room, seeing him lying down on her bed looking relax made her almost smile, _Almost_.

"Okay il mio angelo, do you want to go through the floo? Or do you want to walk?" He asked her softly putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a quiet voice

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes" Blaise replied, he saw he frightened look on her face and elaborated "That's where Harry and Ginny are sweetie" Truth was ever since the war, Mione had been a little bit scared of crowded places. She nodded at Blaise hesitantly.

"O-okay, let's take the floo" she whispered and let him lead her too the floo she clung on to him he yelled the location.

When they got to the shop, it was loud and full of exited teenagers getting ready for a new school year, everywhere Hermione looked there were flashes, bangs and explosions, suddenly Mione couldn't breathe she was having flash backs of the war and people falling to the ground lifeless. She clung to Blaise harder making him look down at her, when he saw her struggling to breathe, he started to panic and yelled for help,

"Mione, princess, you need to stop, the war is over honey, there is no harm here, come one il mio angelo, Please!" Blaise begged. Everyone in the shop had stopped what they were doing to see the brightest witch of her age on the floor crying.

Harry, Ginny and the Twins rushed over with a glass of water and a blanket.

"Come on, everyone is upstairs waiting, we knew something was wrong when it went silent." Harry told Blaise who was picking up Hermione with tears in his eyes.

"We told you to apparate to the apartment above! What is wrong with you?" Ginny yelled

"You never told me anything of the sort so back off!" Blaise roared as they stepped in to apartment the twins had taken Mione off of him when Ginny started yelling.

"Come one guy's Mione's coming round" Harry told them gently

They both rushed over to the seats, Ginny sat next to Harry and Blaise sat next to Hermione.

When Hermione woke, she saw that there were people surrounding her; she also noticed that they were out of the shop. The people around her were, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria.

"Hey il mio angelo, how are you feeling" Blaise said quietly rubbing her back, she just nodded at him showing she was fine.

"What is everyone doing here?" she whispered

"We wanted to talk to you princess" Fred said gently

"About?"

"Mione, you said you have some family in America, didn't you?" Daphne asked Hermione just nodded weakly in reply.

"Well we were thinking it would probably be best if you go live with them for a bit try and get rid of the past that haunts you here," Luna said in her dream like voice, as she said that Mione started to tear up.

"Y-you want t-to get-t rid-d o-of me?" she stuttered out brokenly, the others looked horrified

"What no! Why would you think that princess? We would be coming with you of course, we all need to get rid of our dark pasts, plus you need help with the baby angel that is growing inside you" Fred told her lovingly

"R-really?" she sniffled

"Yeah, me and Fred are going to get Veronica look after the store, and we have already brought the house we are going to live in, in Forks, we have told your uncle that we are coming up so he knows about it, he's really worried about you, you know, and apparently your little cousin is living with him as well so that should be good for you, and we were also thinking about enrolling in the local school." George told her

"What do you think about it?" Draco asked her, she stayed silent for a bit

"When do we leave" She whispered, the others breathed out in relief

"Tomorrow" Neville told her "we have already packed our bags, we will help you pack yours today" Mione nodded as she went to get up, everyone followed her lead and went to help her pack her bags for the rainy town of forks.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**what do you think so far? Please review...**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


	3. Chapter 3

**Refuse to Sink**

**Thanks for the reviews guys,**

** I am sorry i haven't posted in a while but i busy working on something at the moment, i will try to update soon, the only reason i have updated today is that I'm in my sisters shop helping so i have some time to write something up, so i will make this a long chapter :D  
**

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes in advance **

* * *

Hermione woke up with a bright light slashing down on her face, she opened her eyes to find the uncomfortable beams of the sun shining in to her eyes, _someone must have opened the curtains_, she thought.

After packing all of her possessions that she would be taking with her to Forks into her beaded bag, everyone had decided to collect their own things and sleep over so that they could all make the move together. A sudden wave of nausea hit her making her run to the toilet emptying her stomach of last nights contents. Someone came up behind her moving her hair out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly, when her stomach was empty she placed her head on the the toilet seat, gasping for breath.

"You okay Mione?" Harry's gentle voice echoed through the bathroom

"Yeah, its just times like this i hate being pregnant" she whispered back

"It will get better, you are doing extraordinary so far, most people would have lost themselves now if they had gone through what you had, this just shows how much stronger you are!" Harry told her still rubbing her back in comfort.

"I guess" she replied weakly, getting up off the floor, to change out of her night cloths and in to something more comfortable for the travel. She changed into a pair of grey sweats and a baggy purple jumper. Sweats and jumpers seemed to be her best friends at the moment, they were all she would wear. She tied her hair into a loose bun on top of her head she looked in the mirror and looked at her reflection, her cheeks looked hollowed out, dark circles were sitting under her eyes, her jumper was hanging off her shoulders and her sweats were too big and her bun was hanging on the side of her head, a few stray hairs falling into her face. she looked away and headed downstairs to the others, seeing them all crowded around the table talking. Fred saw her walk in and smiled at her.

"Looking beautiful as always" he told her making her give him a small smile knowing she probably looked like shit, but was thankful he was trying to make her feel better.

"What time are we going?" she asked weakly taking half a slice of toast and took small bites

"Well considering you slept in, we will probably get the port key in about an hour" Draco told her gently, she automatically looked at the clock it read 12:00pm. She really did sleep in, she sighed and nodded sitting down.

"How are you feeling today il mio angelo?" Blaise asked

"Awful" she replied suddenly feeling sick again, she placed down the rest of the toast back on the plate "Morning sickness is the worst" she said in a small voice Ginny walked over to her and placed her arms around her.

"Everything will be okay sweetie. I promise, we will all look after you, you will never be alone in this" she said, Mione started to cry in the red head's arms, Ginny soothing rubbed her back.

The hour had passed quickly, they were all standing around the port key that was lying on Hermione's table top glowing.

"Someone keep hold of Mione" Astoria told them, Harry placed his arm around her needing the comfort as well, still not completely loving port keys after the incident with the fourth task in the tri-wizard torment.

"Everyone ready? 1 2 3 go!" Hermione felt the sudden twist of her stomach hoping she wouldn't throw up until they had landed. As soon as she felt the earth beneath her feet again, she struggled out of Harry's arms, ran behind a bush and emptied her stomach of the little she had, had for breakfast. She felt someone behind her moving her hair out of her face again.

"Probably not the best way to travel in your condition, we never thought on how it would affect Mione" Daphne said to the others "Lets keep clear of port keys until after the baby" everyone nodded in agreement. Harry and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Right then guys lets go" George said a little too loudly and unexpectedly making Hermione jump and look around trying to grab her wand "Shit, sorry Mione, calm down it was just me"

"Okay. Lets just go to see Uncle Charlie" she whispered back shakily looking a little pale, her eyes fleeting around checking the area before going. Fred noticed and glared at George.

"Actually princess, we will be going to the house first to set it up, its still quite early here so lets let them wake up a bit first, okay?" Fred told her, she replied with a small nod they made their way to see the house. When they arrived Hermione took in the house, it was a Victorian styled house concealed by the Forrest, the had at least three floors, there was ivy growing up the wall with a big brass door knocker, the garden was gorgeous, there were little flowers scattered around the grass, a little shed placed in the corner of the garden, Hermione instantly fell in love with it, she could imagine bringing up a child in this house, surrounded by her close friends and minutes away from her only remaining family.

"Lets go in and pick the bedrooms" Neville said opening the door

"How many bedrooms are there?" Hermione asked him quietly

"Around about thirteen bedrooms, four bathrooms, two dining rooms, 1 kitchen, 5 spare rooms, 1 living room, but we were thinking about turning one of spare rooms into another living room and if we need any extra rooms we can just use magic to duplicate the rooms" Tracey replied for him, Hermione looked at her with her jaw lack.

"Will we need any more rooms?" she asked quietly, slightly shocked

"Well if your cousin and uncle sleep, we will need two rooms for that, if we make any friends that we think will be close enough to sleep then we will need rooms for them, and not to mention the baby, so yeah we might need a few more rooms." Daphne laughed lightly, she just nodded dumbly making the others laugh at her shock.

"we will let you pick first on what rooms you want for you and the baby" Luna told her in her dreamy voice

Two hours later all the rooms were all set up and Hermione had picked her room, it was probably the biggest one there, with a smaller room attached for the baby, so that she could go straight to the room if the baby wakes up fussing. When every one was finished setting up and duplicating rooms it was around 10:30am so they decided that they were going to see Charlie and Bella. Their house was about 15 minutes away from Hermione's, they finally pulled in to the Swans house, when Hermione got out she walked up to the door and knocked, Luna walked up behind her and placed her hand on her back for comfort. The door opened and an aged Charlie came in to view, he saw her and his eyes widened.

"Mione? Princess is that you?" Charlie asked her worriedly seeing her extremely skinny figure and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah Uncle Charlie. Its me" she whispered back to him before running in to his arms and started sobbing.

"Shh princess, its okay now, I've got you" Charlie whispered soothingly to her, he looked at the others questionably

"Hormones" Harry told him. Charlie nodded at him, before picking her up bridal style and carried her into the living room, the others followed.

When they were in the living room Charlie sat down still holding Hermione and sat her on his knee rubbing her back while she cried it took 10 minutes for her to calm down, the others just sat patiently ignoring the 7 unknown people in the room, Fred had a pained look on his face, wanting to help her through it.

"Feeling okay now sweetie?" Charlie asked her

"Yeah Uncle Charlie" she whispered with a sniffle "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Well that was dramatic" a bitchy voice voice spoke up

"I think its best you shut the fuck up" Harry growled at the owner of the voice

"That girl has been to hell and back, she doesn't need you to make horrible remarks at her" Luna added her tone cold as ice

"Hermione?" another voice spoke up, Hermione looked up to see seven people who were unbelievably beautiful in the room standing beside her little cousin, Bella. They all gasped when they took in her appearance, Bella looking like she wanted to burst in to tears

"Hi Baby Bells" she whispered back getting up off of her uncle and walking over to her cousin wrapping her skinny arms around her "You have grown up to be a beautiful young girl" taking in her little cousin who blushed at the compliment. She had long luscious curly brown hair, big brown eyes a small button noes, and a curvy body, Hermione bet she looked like death compared to Bella and her friends

"Meem's what what happened to you" asked a teary Bella

"Nothing you need to worry about"

"Right, when your around Mione, you need to talk in a quiet voice. Please, it would be better" Draco told them. Charlie and Bella nodded, Charlie in understanding and Bella in confusion

"Has it got anything to do with Aunt Jane and Uncle Richard?" Bella asked quietly

"Partly" Astoria replied, her tone telling them to not ask anything else on the subject, Bella didn't know anything about the wars in the wizarding world, but Charlie did so he respected the privacy. He didn't think that the war had effected her that much though, when he picked her her up he could literally feel feel her bones and it scared him

"Well, i think i should introduce you to my boyfriend and his family" Bella said with a small smile, Charlie walked into the kitchen, Hermione followed, after telling Bella she would in a second.

"Is he any better than the last jerk she dated?" Hermione whispered to Charlie who grunted

"Hardly, they dated for about 4 months then they broke up and she wanted to leave, she then ended up in hospital by falling down three flights of stairs in the hotel she was staying in, she decided that she was actually going to stay so when she came back they got back together, then he broke up with her again after her birthday leaving her alone in the woods where she was found 10 hours later on the floor with hypothermia, she was catatonic for 6 months before snapping out of it because of a close family friend, only to end up running off to Italy with only leaving me a _note_ because the boy had done something stupid over there, the family then ended up moving back and they got back together and now want to get married" Charlie growled out before walking back into the living room.

"Has she lost it" Hermione whispered before following her uncle, seeing Harry look at the beautiful people with suspicion etched on his face

"Okay, who's who?" she asked Bella

"Okay this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The parents." Bella said pointing at the blonde haired male, and brown haired female

"Nice to meet you" Hermione said quietly shaking their hands, which were extremely cold

"You too" they smiled back politely

"This is Alice and Jasper" she said pointing to a small petite girl with pixie like features and and tall slightly muscular blond boy who looked like he could be a cowboy

"It's nice to meet you" she said throwing them a small smile, then suddenly small arms were wrapped around her hugging her tightly, Hermione closed her eyes tight, trying not to fall into a flashback

"Its so nice to meet you! Bella has told us so much about you!" she squealed loudly, Hermione started struggling to breath, Fred ripped her out of the grip of the small girl and started whispering soothing things in her ear.

"We told you not to speak loudly!" Ginny snapped

"It's not her fault your friend is dysfunctional" the unnamed blonde girl snapped back, all the shouting was making Hermione worse

"Don't you dare call her that you stupid blood sucker!" Draco yelled, the Cullen's stopped and stared at him

"Will you all be fucking quiet! In case you haven't noticed we have a girl who is in the middle of a breakdown" Harry growled quietly

Carlisle walked over to the hysterical girl and bent down.

"Do you want me to look at her? I'm a doctor" Fred hesitantly nodded and passed her to Carlilse

"Hermione dear, i need you to breath for me okay. In out, in out. That's good, now keep doing that. can you get me a glass of water Charlie?" who quickly went to get a glass "Thank you, now drink this dear, good." Hermione had finally calmed down. and was back in the arms of Fred.

"Are you feeling better princess?" Charlie asked her worriedly

"Yeah Uncle Charlie, I'm fine" she said weakly "Right shall we meet the rest of the family?" trying to get the attention off of her

"Urm okay" Bella said uncertainly " This is Emmet and Rosalie" she said pointing to a beautiful blonde girl and a guy with big muscle's who had a cheeky grin on his face despite what happened. The blonde had a scowl set on her face

"Nice to meet you" she giving them a weak smile

"You too" Emmet said to her kindly while Rosalie just stayed silent

"And this" Bella said with a wide grin on her face "Is Edward, my boyfriend" she said walking over to the last member of the Cullen family who had a strange bronze hair color. Hermione suddenly felt a pressure on her head she cried out in pain, all memories of _that night_ coming back to her

"Please! Please! Stop. It hurts! It hurts!" she cried, dropping to the floor in agony, heaving as she remembered the slimy man thrusting into her as she struggling in her parents blood screaming in much pain, he just laughed at her "PLEASE! Daddy help me! I'm so sorry, it's my fault! all my fault!" she cried, before throwing up all over the carpet

"What happening!" Bella said panicking. Charlie had rushed over to her.

"Stop your mind raper!" yelled Draco, at the word rape Hermione flinched and screamed even more, Rosalie noticed this and her scowl was replace by anger, worry and sympathy, she walked over to the broken girl on the floor and held her as she relived her worst memories. At this simple gesture the Cullen clan and Bella gasped and stared

"Edward stop!" Carlisle said to his first son. The pain in Hermione's head stopped and she passed out in the blonde vampires arms

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**Drama, Drama, Drama! What do you guys think? Please review...**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET**


End file.
